


Mouthfeel

by ottergirl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Makeouts, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles, Touch-Starved Eddie, tongue action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottergirl/pseuds/ottergirl
Summary: "Venom," he says at last, and Venom knows that voice, and what gives it that edge of a tremor, and he waits in spite of how every molecule quivers with impatience and greed, because he knows Eddie will ask for it. "Come here."Venom knows what Eddie needs, but he likes to hear him say it.





	Mouthfeel

**Author's Note:**

> This? It's porn. Porn with a side of feelings. Thanks Tans for the beta!

Eddie isn't sleeping, and Venom knows this is an aberration. His patterns are off: sitting on the couch instead of lying on the bed, though it's the right hour and Eddie's wearing the sweatpants he sleeps in, his mind refusing to sink into the blankness of thought that usually comes just before dropping off. Venom has studied him. He studies him now. The apartment is fucking dilapidated, Eddie is thinking, he could paint over the stains on the wall but they'd probably still bleed through, why has he stayed this long, why does he cling to the same things, the same places--Venom listens, curling in the pit of Eddie's stomach, curiosity stirring at the mood Eddie is in. It's difficult to interpret. There's something lonely in it, something yearning, though now Eddie is never alone. 

He should move, the thought floats somewhere in the back of Eddie's mind, he should leave San Francisco, and Venom tightens a little within him, though he knows it isn't _him_ Eddie is thinking of leaving, not that he ever could, not that he would ever want to--

Eddie thinks a flicker of affection at him, sensing, maybe, the disturbed roil inside him, sensing that Venom is listening in to his thoughts. It makes Venom quiver, an eagerness growing in him that feels like parting his jaws. He likes when Eddie reaches for him at night. It always leads to the best things. But the other thoughts return, the gray and exhausting thoughts that have been running through Eddie's mind since an hour ago, when he first tried to lie down and sleep. Bleak emotion, loneliness and aching. He's a fuckup, Eddie is thinking, and now a memory comes through, of the last time he and Anne shared a bed. 

The tactile sensations are not unfamiliar to Venom, but there is a tenderness in the memory of being held to Anne that interests him terribly. Eddie loved the intimacy of being in her arms, the kisses that were hot and deep and felt like drowning, the feeling of being buried against her shoulder in sleep. There was need turned to touch and the sensation of being wholly given over to another. He can almost taste the longing in Eddie. 

"Hey." Eddie's voice, rough and low, and his hands in his hair as he leans his elbows against his knees. "Can you stop doing that?"

Venom wants to send tendrils to stroke and soothe him, but he waits, examining Eddie's stubborn feeling that this is his problem to deal with. **_You feel lonely, Eddie. But you are never alone._**

"I know," Eddie says, but it feels automatic. It isn't that he misses Anne, or not specifically that: he's missed Anne for a long time, that's nothing new, but he misses everything that she gave him, and what he hasn't been able to let himself seek out from anyone else since Venom came to him. Venom is just beginning to learn about human expressions of affection. He already knows all about human expressions of sexuality.

Eddie doesn't want--not just that, something so simple as the quick, rough jerk-offs or fucking that have satisfied them before, not something so uncomplicated, the things he wants tangled up in a complex depth of feeling that makes him wonder sometimes--he pushes the thought away, but not fast enough, Venom hears it, _is he falling for his symbiote?_ It's new, and exciting in a way that Venom didn't expect. A tender kind of greed swells in him. Eddie feels defeated, but Venom teases along the edges of his mind, urging him to give up his secrets.

 _No--look, Venom, you don't have to worry about that. This is just something I'm dealing with._

Oh, Eddie. He still thinks anything he wants or needs is his alone. 

**_You should ask me, Eddie._** Venom masses beneath his diaphragm, pulsing words and fondness at him. It gets Eddie's attention, at least. **_I can hold you. I can touch you the way you like. When I'm around you we won't feel lonely anymore._**

"We won't?" Eddie murmurs, tasting of sadness. He's thinking that their relationship--everything he and Venom share--it's not uncomplicated, certainly not without intimacy, but he doesn't know how much feeling is his and how much is Venom's. He doesn't want, somehow, to take advantage.

Venom thinks possession at him, the joy of having Eddie all to himself, a being that is his own, that he will never give away or be forced to share with any other consciousness. And he thinks hunger, the bottomless hunger he carried through the black depths of space, the hunger that is not for living flesh tearing between his teeth but for Eddie. It's a kind of mouth hunger, a jaw and tooth hunger, but he doesn't want to bite Eddie's head off. He only wants to gnaw on him a little, and lick him all up: Eddie's a bit amused at this, and more than a bit alarmed, but he thinks, _We feel like that too, sometimes. With cute things especially._

Venom purrs, **_You're a cute thing, Eddie._**

Eddie huffs a breath of laughter, but then subsides. "I don't know, fuck, I really don't know what I want."

Venom thinks he does. And he wants to give it to Eddie, he wants to show him that he can give him anything, all the things he needs, whatever Eddie thinks about _complicated_ or _shouldn't_. He scoffs at the notion that there is anything they shouldn't have. He could push up from within Eddie right now and overtake all his thinking and doubting and smother it beneath his presence, he could drown them out until there was no more questioning. In the back of his mind, some part of Eddie is hoping for that. 

But Venom waits. He doesn't think that's what Eddie needs. 

Eddie's aware of his quiet in an anxious kind of way. Midnight sounds filter at the edges of their consciousness: an engine turning over, a distant siren, the thump of an upstairs neighbor wandering in search of sleep. Eddie scrubs his palms over his eyes, through his hair, and sighs out long and low. 

"Venom," he says at last, and Venom knows that voice, and what gives it that edge of a tremor, and he waits in spite of how every molecule quivers with impatience and greed, because he knows Eddie will ask for it. "Come here."

He does, slowly, gathering up in the pit of Eddie's stomach and following the length of his spine upwards from within, circling briefly around the red throb of his heart, and then pushing out from his shoulders and scapulae. He forms his eyes, first, and then his jaw splits wide and pulls into a grin as his teeth solidify, and his tongue unfurls from his mouth and licks the nape of Eddie's neck to feel him shudder. Venom leaves the tip of his tongue there, lathing and stroking for a moment, then coils it around Eddie's neck, wet and red and glistening. He hears the low harsh catch of Eddie's breath, feels it in his throat. Eddie has his hands gripping his knees and his head a little bowed, and Venom has already begun to wrap inky coils of himself over his shoulders and wind them down his arms, towards his wrists where he can hold them like rope or cuffs, because Eddie likes that, he likes the parts of Venom that take physical form to make Eddie do as he's told, but then Eddie reaches up one of his hands and touches Venom's tongue where it's tightened around his neck just enough to make it harder to breathe. His fingers stroke and curl over his tongue, not trying to pull it away, and Venom licks his fingers in return, teasing between them and coiling around them. He loves this, he loves Eddie touching him, reaching for him.

The question is half-formed in Eddie's mind, _Do you want to--_ and Venom laughs and says, _**We do whatever we want,**_ purring the words low and deep at the base of Eddie's skull rather than speaking them aloud, forming more and more of himself over him. He uncurls his tongue from around Eddie's neck and between his fingers and turns himself inside-out to be facing him in front, reaching out with tendrils that shape themselves vaguely as hands around Eddie's head and neck. He presses him back to the couch with almost his entire mass. He sees Eddie's eyes widen and darken and his lips part in a wordless hunger and vague fear, and Venom is already licking up his strained throat and the underside of his jaw and his chin, and when he reaches Eddie's mouth he teases only for a moment the possibility that he won't give them what they want.

Then his tongue pushes into Eddie's mouth, and he feels the response shivering through Eddie's body, beneath where Venom has wound loops and coils of his black matter around him and is clinging, pinning Eddie's limbs, pinning him to the couch, while he urges his head to tilt back in dangerous surrender, and the kiss is like life and food and delicious sustenance, it's like eating but better, because it's Eddie he tastes and Eddie tastes him and Eddie's thoughts are all a tangle of _more_ and _want_ and _please_. Venom will give him this, he'll give him everything, and he wants Eddie to know it the way Eddie knows _mine_. Poor Eddie. He didn't know that Venom was what he needed.

 _ **I am here, Eddie,**_ Venom assures him, wrapping his tongue around Eddie's in a brief slick squeeze and then letting go to probe his teeth and the insides of his cheeks, learning the soft yielding parts of him. It's different from the kiss weeks ago in the forest, the kiss that returned Venom to where he belonged. There wasn't time to linger then. He couldn't hold Eddie in place long enough to feel every little shiver and jerk, every stutter of his pulse that accompanies Venom taking what he wants. He has to be careful of his teeth, but that pleases him too because Eddie is aware of them, he feels where they scrape at the edge of his jaw and how easily they could pierce his skin but won't, Venom wouldn't bite Eddie’s face, Venom wouldn't do anything that harmed him. The threat of it is enough, the knowing inside of Eddie that Venom could do anything he wanted. It excites Eddie, it makes him a little afraid. It excites them both. The edge of Eddie's fear makes Venom want to be a little cruel, just a little bit cruel to him, just enough to leave a mark.

Eddie makes some sound beneath the pressure of his tongue filling his mouth, and Venom shapes claws at the ends of his fingers that prick into the nape of his neck and the base of his skull and the muscles joining neck to shoulders, everywhere his hands spread across Eddie’s skin. Then he drags the claws down Eddie’s back, and feels how he arches as much as he can in Venom's hold and his pleasurepain that echoes from him within Venom, sharp and hot and trembling. He tightens his hold at Eddie's waist and lifts him, surging up to pin him to the wall and spread him open, tendrils wrapping around his thighs to pull them apart.

He's already slid his tongue down Eddie's throat, feeling the tight, hot passage clutching around him in choking spasms, and Eddie barely knows it, he's barely begun to realize that he can't quite breathe, still too dazed by how Venom has moved him. Venom waits for him to catch up, thrusting his tongue a little in his throat, joy and hunger writhing within him. When Eddie starts to choke a little more, when he tries to thrash against Venom's hold, Venom pulls his tongue back lazily into his mouth and kisses him a few seconds longer before drawing out entirely, curling his tongue lovingly beneath Eddie's jaw.

Eddie grasps for handfuls of breath, pulling them hard into his lungs. _**Does this feel better, Eddie?**_ Venom asks him, trailing his tongue down the tendons of Eddie's throat and licking up the sweat at the hollow between his collarbones, laving the line of a clavicle as he leans into Eddie's body, half joined and half apart, tendrils curling tighter around his wrists and ankles and knees.

Eddie nods a little, tightly. There's heat and sweat on his skin, Venom can taste it, and he thinks about burrowing back inside of Eddie to wrap himself around his heaving lungs and jolting heartbeat, to be joined in the breathless sensations he's feeling and be one, be we, ours, but this is good too, watching and feeling and tasting from the outside. "It's good," Eddie whispers, echoing Venom's thoughts. His voice sounds like something undone. He's shivering hard, wracked by tremors in Venom's hold.

Venom slips beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. He's learned about clothes since coming here, and fortunately Eddie always wears things to sleep in that are easily undone. Not that any garment keeps him out for long. He already knows Eddie is hard, he's known it since he pinned Eddie back against the couch. Venom curls lightly around the base of his cock and feels the helpless jerk of his hips, hears the nearly delirious moan that comes from his throat. **_Eddie._** Venom gently strokes his cock, waiting for Eddie to hear him. **_Do you want me to fuck you?_**

"Yeah," Eddie gasps, trembling. "Yeah, sweetheart."

Venom shivers at that word, all over pleasure and greed. **_What else?_**

"I don't--I don't know, buddy, please..."

 ** _Yesss,_** he purrs, elongating the syllable, tongue sliding over Eddie's sternum as his tendrils slip his sweatpants down and out of the way. **_Yes, you know._** Joy fills him, the desperate things Eddie wants throbbing in their thoughts, and he takes pleasure from knowing just as much as he takes pleasure from making Eddie say it out loud.

Eddie laughs a little, helplessly. "You greedy fucking thing."

Venom pulses excitedly. **_Yes, Eddie. Yes, we are so greedy._**

"Yeah, we are, aren't we." Eddie's eyes slide closed, his voice a tight whisper. Venom's tongue and tendrils lap up his stomach and chest, muscle jumping a little beneath his touch, and coil again around his throat, and Eddie shudders, looking like a man in pain. His cock is so hard, blood-hot where he cocoons it and strokes slow and gentle, giving him a little but not enough. "Kiss me again, Venom?"

His voice cracks upwards on the words. Venom, listening closely, feels a shudder of response that makes him tighten reflexively around Eddie's imprisoned limbs, and surge forward and give him what he asks for, his tongue caressing briefly over Eddie's lips before pushing between them again. Eddie moans and kisses back as much as he can, sucking desperately at the intrusion in his mouth, the wicked caressing strokes of Venom's tongue along the roof of his palate, teasing towards the back of his throat. Want, so much want and hunger, he's giddy with it, wanting to wrap himself so tight around Eddie and make Eddie feel him as deep as he can take.

So he spills himself between Eddie's spread thighs, holding him apart for the tendrils that ease into his ass, slender at first and then thickening as he pushes more and more of himself into him. It's hard to remember to go easy, to remember the limits of fragile humanity when he wants so terribly to fill every part of Eddie with himself, but he's already done that, he's already possessed him in every possible way. From within Eddie there is a desperate longing that reaches out for him, a need that is nearly as bottomless as Venom's hunger, and sensing it almost sates him, making it possible for him to be patient as he slides inside of Eddie with glistening tendrils that press slick along the tight hot walls, gradually thickening inside him, filling him up the way they like best. The muscles of Eddie's thighs quiver beneath the coils of his matter wrapped around them, his body struggling to arch up in Venom's hold as he makes desperate sounds beneath his tongue, sounds Venom loves and wants to drink in like sustenance, curling greedy fingers tenderly around Eddie's neck and skull. He's already begun to fuck him steadily and hard, opening Eddie up to make room for more and more of himself inside him.

Venom kisses Eddie until Eddie feels like he's drowning in it. The aching pull in Eddie's chest is intoxicating, and Venom lets himself sense it curiously, tongue dragging slow and long out of Eddie's mouth and unfurling over his sternum as though to sink through his breastbone and taste his heart. He could do it, he could touch anything inside of Eddie, but what Eddie wants most now is to feel Venom touch and kiss and fuck him, so he doesn't sink back under his skin just yet. He thrusts lazily into Eddie, slick and huge, pushing through the sore hot grip of his ass and deep inside of him, feeling the answering tremors that run through Eddie's body and licking over his heaving ribs, lapping up the trails of sweat on his skin as he curls his tongue all the way around his torso. Eddie's barely making sound now, though his gasps are audibly harsh and his thoughts are fragmented into pleading splinters. Venom holds him soothingly tight against the wall and drags his tongue down to his cock, curling around it and stroking teasingly slow. Eddie jerks, his eyes shut tight, and inside of him Venom presses up lovingly against his prostate.

It doesn't take long. He knows what to give Eddie, the way to fuck up into him with the rhythmic pulses of him rippling against his prostate and his tongue curling around the length of his cock to stroke in counterpoint, the tight noises that push up beneath Eddie's gasps sounding a little like agony. He sobs breathlessly when he comes, self-consciousness dissolving in the wrench of sensation. Venom laps up the seed that jerks from the head of his cock, eager for the taste. His tongue slides between his thighs, circling over his asshole where it twitches and clutches around the massive length that Venom pushes inside him, and then coils briefly down one of his thighs and around his knee before Venom drags it up again along the trembling muscle beneath his skin and the twitch of nerves, over his stomach, over his chest and his throat, surging eagerly over him again. 

**_Eddie. Eddie, we love it._** Venom kisses him, greed and pleasure spilling over. **_We feel so good._** He remembers this time to suppress Eddie's urge to choke as he slides his tongue down his throat, making it easy for him, feeling the ripple of overwhelmed surprise in Eddie when he does. Fucking in and out on both ends, tenderly, remembering to let Eddie breathe, remembering to be gentler now, Eddie trembling and hazy, and Venom loosens his hold on him just enough to bring him closer and let him lean into the body Venom has formed for him, releasing Eddie's wrists. Eddie clutches at him, his hands sinking into his matter, little tendrils forming over his knuckles and between his fingers to hold them there. Venom wraps him up tight and rumbles sound at him, sinking down to the floor. Like this he can pulse inside of Eddie for a long, long time, and they want it, they want to feel together. Only Eddie’s body limits them. _Too much_ hurts them, but even the hurt is something ecstatic, a spiral beyond control or any boundary previously held. Eddie doesn’t care, Eddie doesn’t want to decide when _too much_ becomes _no more_ , he wants only to be _ours_ , and Venom fucks him long enough to blur the lines of being between them, sinking enough of himself into him to feel his responses from the inside.

When it's finally enough he pulls back and tastes the tracks of tears and sweat on Eddie's skin, the exhaustion that buzzes in his nerves. Eddie is quiet while Venom nuzzles at him, finally stirring and bringing a hand up to the shape of his head and pulling him in a little, hitching himself closer to kiss the edge of his jaw, heedless of his teeth, and Venom feels his jaw split wider with glee. 

The fragmented pieces of Eddie's thoughts have begun to hitch themselves back together. He's starting to think that it'll be morning before long, that at some point he should try to get himself off the floor, and maybe back into bed for an hour or so of sleep. Soon he might think about staggering to his feet, so Venom curls himself around him before he can try. **_Eddie._**

Eddie, happily, lets his thoughts of moving around subside and buries his fingers into Venom's matter instead. "Yeah?"

Venom licks him again. **_We can have anything we want, Eddie._**

Eddie's quiet a moment, hunching over the coils of Venom that are wrapped around his torso. He puts his arms around them as though to hold Venom against his body, to push him under his skin. "I know," he says hoarsely. "I'll ask next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me: clmariewrites on tumblr, clmarie4 on twitter!


End file.
